


Untitled Blue Lingerie Fic

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Crushes, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank keeps trying to get Gerard to notice him, but he isn't paying attention. Until Frank makes a special purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blue Lingerie Fic

**Author's Note:**

> based on this picture posted by [frankslacepanties](http://frankslacepanties.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked casually, walking up behind Frank where he stood, bent over and staring into the side mirror of the van.  
"Am I attractive?" asked Frank.  
Gerard paused and trailed his eyes over Frank's shoulders pulling against the fabric of his t-shirt and the few inches of navy boxers showing above his ragged jeans.  
"Yeah."  
Frank straightened up and leaned against the van. "I mean, I'm good looking, right?"  
"Of course you are, Frank. What's going on?"  
Frank sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and looked away, shrugging.  
"Nothing."

 

The next time they played a show that was close to a mall, Frank took off for an hour before sound check to buy some new clothes. He told the guys it was because his were dirty and they never stopped at laundromats so he might as well buy something clean, but that was a complete lie.  
He walked straight past the stores that Gerard normally would have dragged him into and headed instead for a Men's Warehouse.  
"Can I help you, sir?" asked a well dressed man as soon as Frank stepped through the door. He was eyeing Frank's dirty band tee and ripped jeans with obvious disdain.  
"Uh, yeah," Frank answered awkwardly. "I need a shirt?"

Frank climbed up into the van as casually as he could, not drawing attention to himself. He unzipped his bag and grabbed his deodorant, applying it quickly and shoving it back. He brushed his hair to the side with his fingers and jammed a piece of gum into his mouth.  
He made it to sound check with a minute to spare.  
Mikey raised an eyebrow from across the stage but Ray and Otter didn't seem to notice his clean, pressed, button up. Frank rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and grabbed his guitar. Gerard hardly paid attention to anything while they checked, only looking up at Frank when they left the stage.  
"Oh!" Gerard smiled. "Nice shirt, Frank."  
"Yeah?" Frank asked, looking down to pick at the soft blue cotton blend.  
"Yeah, very... handsome," smiled Gerard.  
Frank turned away to frown. Handsome was good, but not exactly what he was looking for. 

 

Gerard couldn't help but to keep a close eye on Frank over the next few weeks.  
The youngest member of the band was being weirder than usual about cleanliness, washing his t shirts and boxers in truck stop sinks and shampooing his hair in the rain. Gerard was sure the rest of the guys noticed it too, but no one mentioned anything.  
One morning, while they were driving through Wisconsin, Gerard crawled into the very back of the van to sit next to Frank.  
"Hey," he muttered, not wanting to wake up Mikey, Otter, or Brian or have Ray in the front seat overhear.  
"Hey," Frank answered softly, not looking up from his book.  
"Are you alright?"  
Frank frowned and dog eared his page.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You're not getting sick, are you?"  
Frank dodged Gerard's hand as he tried to feel his forehead.  
"Do I look sick?"  
"No, you look great, Frankie."  
"Thanks."

 

Frank decided to step his game up once they got into California.  
Brian had managed to find them some cash to send the van in for some much need repairs, which meant they were stuck in a busy little town for two days, staying in an overdecorated motel.  
Frank snuck off again and headed to a boutique a few streets over.  
"Can I help you, my dear?" asked the woman behind the counter.  
Frank bit the inside of his cheek and looked the woman over. She had a kind smile on her face and she was wearing way too much jewelry.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm... looking for a gift for my girlfriend?"

Frank paused a few buildings down from the motel. He took his purchase out of the decorative little bag and folded it, stuffing it into his back pocket. He tossed the bag in the closest trashcan he saw.  
He had to take several deep breaths before he could head back to the motel.

 

Frank walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel, shaking his hair to rid it of water droplets.  
"Frank," Gerard called, not looking up from the t.v. guide in his hands. "Sci Fi is having a monster movie marathon tonight!"  
"Sweet," Frank muttered. "You going to Mikey's room?"  
"Nah, him and Ray already crashed, the losers," Gerard whined.  
"Just you and me then?"  
"Yep!"  
"Are you gonna shower?" Frank asked.  
"Why do I have to shower to watch movies?" Gerard asked, his nose wrinkling in confusion.  
"Because you cuddle during the scary parts and you stink."  
"I don't-!" Gerard paused to stiff at himself and groaned. "Alright, fine. I hope you left me some hot water."  
Frank smiled as Gerard trudged off to the bathroom with his pajamas, complaining the whole way. Once the door was shut Frank took a deep breath and started rifling through his bag.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna go steal some money from Brian so we can buy snacks and then-"  
Gerard voice cut off in a little choking sound. He froze where he stood and stared at Frank, who was laying in their shared queen sized bed, propped up on pillows and wearing... silky blue girl's pajamas.  
The top had thin straps leading down to lace covered triangles that Frank couldn't fill out. His legs were bared, the tiny silk shorts only covering a few inches of his thighs. The top rode up a bit and Gerard could see a trail of dark hair heading south. Frank looked up nonchalantly.  
"And then?" he asked, as if he wasn't wearing lingerie.  
"Uh... uh. We can uh... watch those movies," Gerard stammered.  
"Okay, cool." Frank turned back to stare at the t.v. leaving Gerard to backtrack out of the room in his ratty t-shirt and pajama pants, blushing bright red.  
Gerard leaned against the wall for a minute, just breathing.  
_Okay,_ he thought. _Okay so... either Frank is losing his mind, is transgendered and trying to tell me in a weird way... or he's...._  
Gerard jogged down the hall to knock on the door of Mikey and Ray's room.  
"Mikey!" he hissed. "Mikey, I need you!"  
A stressful minute passed before the door creaked open.  
"What?" Mikey groaned, hair already looking like he'd been asleep for 12 hours.  
"Something's happening!" Gerard whispered frantically, waving his hands.  
"Vampires?" Mikey intoned.  
"No!"  
"Zombies?"  
"No! Something real!"  
"What?" Ray asked from inside the room, sounding shocked. Mikey opened the door wider.  
"Something... something with Frank," Gerard said, flushing again.  
Ray came to stand next to Mikey and peer at Gerard.  
"He's... I think he's...."  
"Spit it out, Gee," Mikey sighed.  
"Flirting with me?"  
A beat of silence was followed by Ray and Mikey's burst of laughter.  
"It's not funny! I'm being completely serious!" Gerard whispered, flapping his hands to hush them.  
"Oh my God, really?" Ray asked.  
"Yes, really!"  
"No I mean, I thought-" Ray looked lost. "Mikey?"  
Mikey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Gerard, you are so dumb."  
"What?!"  
"Frank likes you," Mikey told him.  
"What?" Gerard repeated, somewhat weaker this time.  
"Kid's head over heels for you, Gerard," Ray said. "We all thought you knew."  
Gerard had to grab onto the door frame to stay standing up.  
"Gerard," Mikey said softly. Gerard recognized his _reasoning_ voice. "Did you just bolt?"  
"I, I didn't know what to do!"  
"Well, he's probably freaking out now thinking you don't like him back."  
Ray chuckled and Mikey shot him a look.  
"You do like him back, right?"  
Gerard hesitated for two heartbeats before running back for his room. Mikey and Ray just shook their heads and shut their door again.

 

Frank was exactly where Gerard had left him, laying back in their bed watching a crappy monster movie. Gerard had no words, so he just slid onto the mattress next to Frank and tried to concentrate on the movie, even though he couldn't hear the words over the rushing sound in his ears. Frank didn't comment on the lack of snacks.  
Every once in a while, Frank would shift a little bit, causing his silky pajamas to move with him, throwing the light from the t.v. and making Gerard's heart race.  
When the credits for the first movie started to roll and some voice over guy began introducing the next movie, Frank sighed.  
"I'm pretty tired, I guess I'm gonna go to sleep."  
Gerard bit his tongue, hard.  
_Come on, you moron! He's waiting for you to make a move!_  
"I. You... uh."  
Frank raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I like... You look really. Good."  
Frank's other eyebrow joined the first near his hairline. "Good? Uh, thanks, Gerard."  
He turned away and started pulling at the sheets. Gerard panicked.  
"But, really good. Amazing. Incredible, actually. Beautiful."  
Frank hesitated before slowly turning back to face Gerard. There was a blush set high in his cheeks and he didn't meet Gerard's eyes when he asked, "Pretty?"  
Gerard nodded frantically. "So pretty. The prettiest, Frankie."  
The smile the split Frank's face was heartbreaking and Gerard lunged forward to kiss him.  
"I've been- trying to get you to- fucking- notice me," Frank gasped in between kisses. He let Gerard push him onto his back and press him against the mattress. Gerard's hands slipped over the sliky blue fabric, his fingers brushed against Frank's hardening dick.  
"I know, I'm so dumb," Gerard said, grabbing onto Frank's hips. "God, Frankie, you're so- fucking pretty."  
Frank groaned and pushed up against Gerard, who lowered his head to bite at Frank's neck, pulling back only so Frank could pull his shirt over his head. Gerard blushed but let Frank grab at his back, clinging close to him and wrapping his legs around his thighs.  
Gerard had nowhere to go so he attached his mouth to Frank's neck again and grinded down against him, causing Frank to moan.  
"Wanted you forever," he muttered, lifting his hips off the bed and gasping when his dick slid against Gerard's through silk and flannel.  
"Shoulda told me," Gerard answered, moving back up to Frank's mouth.  
"Off, off," Frank groaned. "Take these off."  
Gerard's hands join Frank's on his pajama pants, tugging them down and kicking them off. Frank pushed on Gerard's chest, making him roll over onto his back so he can climb up.  
He pulled the blue top over his head and tossed it to the floor, leaning down right after to attack Gerard's mouth. Frank grinded down on Gerard, making them both gasp.  
"Fuck, Frankie."  
Frank dropped his hands to grab at the little blue shorts, starting to tug them off.  
"No wait, leave 'em on."  
Frank blushed. "Really?"  
Gerard pulled Frank down to his chest and pressed their hips together. Frank let Gerard roll him over again, pressing him back into the mattress and rutting against him.  
The satiny blue fabric was starting to get wet, smeared with sweat and precome. The two men grabbed at each other, finding it impossible to get a grip tight enough, kissing the whole while.  
"You're into it?" Frank gasped, squeezing Gerard's biceps.  
"Aren't you?" Gerard asked, his face buried in Frank's neck while they move together.  
"Just wanted to get your attention," Frank chuckled, rolling his hips up.  
"It worked."  
Gerard busied his mouth on Frank's neck after that, his hips working while Frank left red scratches down his back. Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and pushed against him once more before coming onto his little blue shorts.  
He took a moment to remember how to move as Frank continued to push against him, letting out little whines.  
"Fuck," Gerard muttered. "I ruined your shorts."  
"I don't care," Frank growled, his voice hitching.  
Gerard watched with wide eyes for a second before crawling backwards down the bed. He pulled Frank's shorts down quickly, exposing Frank's cock for a instant before closing his mouth over him. He sucked him for barely a minute before Frank tugged on his hair in warning.  
Gerard pulled off and let Frank's come hit him in the chest. He traced a finger through the mess and licked it off.  
"You're so weird," Frank groaned, watching his with half lidded eyes.  
"You're the one wearing lingerie," Gerard countered.  
"Whatever, you liked it."  
Gerard crawled back up and laid on his back next to Frank, both of them breathing heavy.  
"Where'd you get them?" Gerard asked eventually.  
Frank blushed. "A store down the street."  
"Are you gonna buy new ones, since I ruined these?"  
"Do you want me to?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
It was Gerard's turn to blush. "Well, I mean, only if you want to."  
"Are you still gonna want me if I'm not wearing them?"  
"Yeah, of course, what do you mean by that?" Gerard asked, turning to look at him.  
Frank avoided his eyes. "Well, I mean. You never wanted me before and now-"  
Gerard shut him up with a kiss.  
"Yeah, no," Gerard said as he pulled away. "I want you no matter what you're wearing."  
Frank smiled, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best smut, but I'm working on so many other things that I kinda just wanted to finish this and get it posted. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> 2016 edit- I don't know where the lingerie pic went, and the link to frankslacepanties is gone too.


End file.
